Howls of Whiterun
by Arisenlicious
Summary: The Silver Hand attack a small pack of werewolves camping near Whiterun. This attack leaves many dead and unsure of the future, especially for a young wolf named Sifkni. Mini-Series. Prequel to future story. Oc-centric.
1. Bloodmoon

**Howls of Whiterun**  
Chapter 1  
_Bloodmoon_

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, it's been awhile since I've actually written anything that will be long. I apologize for everything. This is going to be OC-centric. This has made a slight change. Howls of Whiterun will be a prequel to the main story. I need time to work on kinks and loopholes in the plot. Not that everything will move smoothly but I will definitely try. Also, let me know if I should other races other than man. I am tempted to add some Mer later on but my bias lays completely with Nords (and Orcs).

_P.S._ Thanks to my friend, Louise, for beta-reading this.

_P.P.S_. I know we learn some basics of lycanthropy throughout Skyrim and a little more of pack mentality with the Dragonborn DLC, but everything else I made up. Please feel free to correct anything you think is wrong. Do so in a polite manner. I do want to improve, but coming on too hard will break me.

* * *

The night was young. Owls and bats slowly rose from the deep slumber and began their hunt for food. Same with the packs of wolves. The twin moons, Masser and Secunda, slowly rose from their sleep along with the skilled hunters. Both of them shining red in the night. A sign of a good harvest or of bloodshed. The thick smoke and trees burning red meant bloodshed.

Loud growls and howls were plenty and heard all the way in the sleeping city of Whiterun, though many were not awake. If they were, they thought nothing of the howls or the fire.

The Silverhand worked that night. Rumors of werewolf sightings sent them to Whiterun. Their hatred for the supposed foul creatures was infamous around Tamriel. Their prey was in sight that night and they slew many wolves and werewolves. They paraded the pelts that night at the Bannered Mare.

A young Nord wolf-ling survived the slaughter. She huddled in a secluded brush awaiting a familiar scent. Her deer skin tunic was stained with the blood, none her own. Her eyes were swollen and puffy from the tears she shed over those she watched disposed of right in front of her. Her mother lay murdered before her very eyes as she hid herself. Her mother's pelt shorn from her body. She wanted to cuddle the furless carcass of her mother but she didn't dare leave the safety of her hiding spot.

They were wolves, clearly friendly. They were pack wolves that had no need to hunt humans. Deer, elk and bear were enough for them. The only humans they ever killed were Silverhand and the occasional bandit here and there. Most pack wolves felt no need to hunt humans who kept their distance. Even if they happened to venture close, they never attacked unless provoked. They acted as hunters and traveling merchants to humans if they did venture close.

The young wolf-ling managed to fall asleep in her hiding spot. While she slept an older male wolf carried her away from what they called home. When she awoke, she first smelled a familiar scent of cloves and juniper berries mixed in with the usual dog scent they naturally carried. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She then saw the familiar figure of her father, his back facing her. She hurriedly jumped off the mossy log and hugged the man from behind. "Papa." her tiny voice was hoarse from crying. "Papa." She cries into the back of his tunic and gripped tightly. "They took mama. They took her pelt." She sniffed. "They took home...I was so scared, papa"

"Hush, my love." He loosened his daughter's grip and turned around to face her. He embraced his wolf-ling tightly, as to never let her go. "You are alive. You are with me. We are safe for now, my love." He was gentle. This male was very gentle for a wolf. He stroked her dark auburn hair. "We will make graves for everyone we have lost, my love. We will mourn with the twins tonight." He knelt down and cupped his daughter's face and kissed her forehead. "You are too young to change, my love. But you shall join us." He looked closely into her bloodshot eyes. Her eyes were much like her mothers; a nice vibrant blue, such as the sky on a cloudless day. He continued to calm her.

"Master Fjolfr." A dark skinned Redguard female walked out of the thick brush, carrying several rabbits across her shoulder. "The commotion last night scared most of the wildlife away. I was only able to secure a few rabbits for us." She sighed as she placed the rabbits on a rock near a fire pit and then settle down herself onto a log nearby.

"A few rabbits will suffice for now. Come Sifkni, let us cook these meal Rithle has graciously caught for us." He picked up Sifkni with ease and held her close. Sif continued to sniffle as she held tightly onto her father, not wanting to lose him along with her mother. "Love, you are safe. Trust me." He pried her hands from around his neck and set her down on a mossy log. "I know you were scared. You lost your mother. We lost a lot, darling. But, Ilfhil, your mother would be glad that you are well and alive." He knelt down before her and wiped away her tears. He stood up, walked over to the fire pit and started a fire. With his back towards his daughter he spoke to her, "Remember Sif. We may be wolves, but we are not dangerous to humans. There will always be good and evil in the world, no matter the race. Alright, darling?"

Sifkni nodded her head and wiped her tears. "I miss mama."

Fjolfr's back quivered slightly, "As do I, child. As do I." He continued on with his task of skinning and gutting the rabbits before cooking them. After the rabbits were placed over the fire to cook, He walked over and sat next to her daughter. "After we get our strength back from this meal and bury our loved ones, we shall move further away from Whiterun. Closer to the Pale, secluded deeper in the woods."

Rithle, the dark skinned teen, shifted on the logged. "I think others survived the ordeal, Master." She looked at the older male. His green eyes slightly red. The side of his face burned from last night. She could tell he had done his best to clean the wound, but a scar would definitely leave its place. "I did smell that Imperial whelp, Lucret, while hunting. I'm sure he will show up."

Fjolfr looked at the ground. "Yes. I'm sure others have survived. We can always recruit loners. I'm sure there are other wolves willing to join a pack." He ran his hand through his graying brown hair.

"Letting strays into the pack, may not be wise, Master. I know we are few in number, but we can still survive." Rithle stood up and checked on the roasting rabbits. "Letting them in when your daughter's first moon is upon us. It is not wise." She looked over at the small wolf-ling and smiled softly.

Sifkni shifted in her seat. She was fully aware of her first moon was approaching. She had a year or so before she would be able to run and howl with the pack. She was excited and scared at the same time. She knew very well that some wolf-lings lost themselves in the change. She feared she would harm her father. She looked at Rithle and then to her father. "Papa. It would be more fun with wolves around."

Fjolfr nodded and ruffled her hair. "I believe so as well. But, as Rithle said your first moon is approaching. We need to be wise about who we let in. We can make that compromise, yes Rithle?" He looked at her with his green eyes.

Rithle looked down. She knew well who was the alpha of the pack. She knew he wasn't asking a question. He was questioning her position. "I apologize. I worry for Sifkni. Having rogue wolves around her first moon so near. I fear what they may try." She looked up at her master. His gray eyes piercing through her very soul.

"Very well. I will think about your worries. For now, we should find Lucret and a few others who've survived." Fjolfr checked on the cooking rabbits.

The three wolves sat in silence. The air heavy with the previous conversation. Rithle and Fjolfr ate the rabbit. The young wolf-ling refused to touch the rabbit. The burnt flesh reminded her too much of the previous night and she felt uneasy. Fjolfr noticed but said nothing. She was young, but she would eat in time and though she needed the nourishment, he wasn't going to force something so cruel upon her.

After the older wolves finished the rabbits, they made a makeshift shelter out of fallen wood and pine branches. Fjolfr laid out a deer pelt atop some dried grass. "Sifkni. You should rest here while Rithle and I find others and gather bodies."

Sifkni looked at her father and nodded hesitantly. "I want to come with Papa." She walked up and grasped his hand firmly.

Fjolfr knelt down and pet his daughter's head. "I know you would. But I need a capable young wolf to stay and watch this camp. Do not worry, my love. We will be back in a few minutes to check on you." One final pat on her auburn locks and Fjolfr took off into the woods, shifting into a black werewolf before disappearing amongst the brush. Rithle followed suit in her brown werewolf form.


	2. Quarrels

**Howls of Whiterun  
**Chapter 2  
_Quarrels_

**A/N:** Thank you for the support. It means a lot. Even if I did not respond, your messages mean a lot. Also, I'm aware that Sifkni might be, what's the word, too fast through the grieving process right now. I'm going to have that correlate with future events. I'm trying my hardest to keep my face into this story and write at least a few lines everyday in the journal I keep for it. I cannot make promises for fast updates though. Any (polite/soft) critique is welcome. Coming on too strong will make me revert to my anxious self and I'll refuse to write even for myself. I want you guys to enjoy my story, I want to improve, but I break so so easily.

* * *

Sifkni sighed heavily and sat down on the mossy log again. She wished she could turn into a wolf already. But most wolves didn't transform until they hit puberty. She was getting close. She knew; her mother had taught her the signs. She was ready but also feared it. She heard stories of wolves losing themselves on their first moon. Even if they had experienced parents or members to guide them, they still lost themselves. She feared what would become of her, or if she would injure anyone in the process.

She stood up, entered the makeshift shelter and lay down in it. She knew she should sleep, but being a wolf meant little benefits from actually sleeping. She was still young and could experience rest unlike the rest of the pack. She had seen many days where parents were fatigued even though she slept next to them. She also worried what it would be like to fight urges to change. Most pack wolves had great control over when they transformed. This was obviously harder on a full moon, but nonetheless, they were able to control themselves.

Would she be able to control herself on her first change? If she did, would it transforming come easier? What about controlling the transformation? She feared not being able to control the transformations.

Especially if she was in close contact with humans. Even though some man and mer disliked wolves, like her father said good and evil existed despite the race. She liked living in the pack, but she wondered how it would be living amongst man. The thought of them hurting wolves pained her.

Time stood still while her father and the Redguard searched for Lucret. She had decided it best to sleep for awhile. Sifkni rolled on her side and closed her eyes. She rested for a few minutes, until a familiar scent hit her nose. She stood up and saw a dark brown werewolf hunched over the rabbit. His fur singed in places or blood caked on in other places. He ate the rabbit ravenously, as Sifkni walked over. She touched his shoulder and ran her fingers through his fur. He shuddered at her touch. "Papa amd Rith are looking for you, Luc." She rested her head on his shoulder.

The wolf transformed back into a man. He moved away from the wolf-ling, grabbed pants from the makeshift shelter, and out them on. Sifkni looked away. "They'll be back soon." He sat down on the mossy log; Sifkni sat down next to him and leaned against him. "I'm sorry I couldn't save Ilfhil." He looked at the young girl and wrapped his arm around her.

Sifkni wrapped her arms around his bare chest and held him close. "I..." She sniffed slightly. "It's not your fault. I couldn't do anything either..."

Lucret petted her head and sighed. "Don't blame yourself, alright? If anyone's at fault it's the silver hand." He let go of Sif and stood up. "We'll get our revenge."

"I'll have no talk of revenge, Luc." Fjolfr walked out of the brush. "Regrouping is our priority. Revenge is not needed."

Lucret turned and faces the alpha. His face was red with anger. "They destroyed our home. Killed most of our pack. They murdered Ilfhil in front of Sif. They need to pay."

Fjolfr stared at the young imperial wolf. "You'll do well to listen to me, boy." He calmly said. "Revenge will only continue the cycle. We do not need to endanger our pack further." He straightened up and narrowed his eyes.

Lucret bit down on his lip and continued to stare his alpha. He clenched his fists and waited for the oppurtunity to strike at the older wolf. He didn't understand why Fjolfr remained so calm. His mate was murdered. His daughter nearly killed. Their home was destroyed and gone. Most of their families and friends dead. Their bodies maimed or burned beyond recognition. The Silver hand disgraced their territory. They murdered his pack and yet. Yet, this nord wished to move away. Lucret suffered through enough of this cowardice.

Fjolfr stared down Lucret. He hoped that the boy would back away. He challenged him. He had the nerve to challenge his own alpha right after this brutal attack. The position was being challenged by an immature whelp. Fjolfr greatly underestimated Lucret's pain.

Lucret charged at the alpha. His fist directed towards the nord's face, particularly at the burned side. The older wolf easily sidestepped the blow. He didn't raise his fist to fight Lucret. Lucret fumed because of Fjolfr's decision to not raise his hands and fight. Lucret continued to attempt to land a blow. He growled every time he missed.

During the commotion, Sifkni watched intently. She was to become the next Alpha; she needed to watch this fight through the end. Rithle, however, thought it best that a young wolf not see the fight. Sifkni looked at her intensely. "I have to watch, Rith." Rithle let go of the young wolfling's arm she once held.

Fjolfr had had enough of the imperials antics. The alpha raised his arm and pressed it against the young wolf's throat. The Nord easily pushed Lucret into a tree, where he continued to press his arm against his throat. "This is enough, Lucret." The younger wolf growled deeply and grabbed ahold of the alpha's arms. He dug his claws into Fjolfr's arm, drawing blood. He struggled in vain the large nord.

After a few minutes of struggling, Lucret gave up. Fjolfr backed away. Lucret rubbed his throat and then ran into the forest. Fjolfr sighed heavily and sat down on a log. "That damned imperial whelp." He massaged his bleeding and throbbing arm.

Sifkni walked over and knelt in front of her father. "Does it hurt, papa?" She reached out and wiped away the pooling blood. Fjolfr smiled slightly and put his other hand on his daughter's head.

"I'm fine, love." He ruffled her hair and sighed. "Rithle can you go watch him? He'll eventually come back, but I want to make sure nothing happens." Rithle nodded and ran after Lucret.

"Sif. Please don't be swayed by the thought of revenge, okay?" He continued to pet his daughter's head. "The silver hand did bad things, but revenge is not going to bring back Ilfhil, or the others, nor our home. All it'll do is eat away at you, until all you think about is revenge."

Sif nodded. "Okay, papa." She scooted between his legs, rested her head on his stomach and wrapped her arms around him.

Fjolfr continued to pet his daughter's head, lulling her to sleep. Once she was asleep, he picked her up, placed her in the shelter, and covered her up with a pelt. He sat down in the shelter and continued to pet her head. After a few minutes, he stood up, walked over to the log and sat down on it. He buried his face into his hands and sighed. "I don't know what I'll do Ilfhil." He looked up at the cloudless sky; the sun was setting and the sky turning dark blue. "I wanted you to help Sifkni through her first moon. I don't know if I can do it." He took a deep breath and continued to think about his late mate and his daughter.

Sifkni woke up the next morning. The sun rose up above the mountains. She stood up and walked over to the dwindling fire. Rithle woke when she heard movement; she was on watch and fell asleep once morning began. Sifkni sighed when she sat down.

"Master is out. He said he was getting supplies from the khajit caravans." Rithle said drowsily. "We he returns we are moving closer to the pale." The redguard raised her hands and stretched out her stiff shoulders.

"What about Lucret?" The wolf-ling tilted her head towards the redguard and shifted in her seat. She poked the dying fire absentmindedly while waiting for an answer.

"He is with master. He returned on his own and made amends with your father." Rithle stood up and sat down on the log instead of the dirt. She braided her own hair whilst she talked. "We also buried the dead while you slept."

"Oh..." Sifkni looked away from Rith and stared at the fire.

"You're too young to have seen this." Rithle sighed and stood up. She walked over to the young wolf and sat down next to her. "Like Master says, no matter the race, there's good and evil everywhere." She ran her fingers through the nord's tangled, auburn hair and began to braid it.

"I know. We're not bad. The silver hand think they're not bad." Sif turned to face the other woman. Her eyes were puffy and still red from her crying. "Papa was talking about not taking revenge."

Rithle pulled Sif closer. "Yes. Don't. It'll just add wood to the fire. Continuing the cycle." She ran her fingers through young wolf's hair. "Let's just live our life out here without interfering with others okay?"


	3. First Moon

Howls of Whiterun

Chapter 3

_First Moon_

**A/N:** I apologize for taking so long. I'm a really slow updater and school murdered me last month. I'm gonna try and step up updates, but I can't make any promises because school and work. Plus my side job/volunteer/mod at an online site.

* * *

Fjolfr and Lucret walked along the road towards Whiterun. They ran into little trouble. Just the occasional wolf which they quickly sent them towards their future camp. For the most part, the trip was silent. They had not wanted to talk. Lucret was silent out of fear, as he did not want to anger the alpha any more than he had.

The alpha did occasionally talk with patrolling guards. He wanted to find out the story about the silverhand. He heard little information. Any information he did received were about their parade after wards. He was disappointed that the silverhand had not bragged before the attack.

The imperial watched and listened to Fjolfr talk with guards. While watching he was in thought about their previous argument. He was unsure why his master had allowed him back in the pack. He had disobeyed and challenged Fjolfr's decision. If he was the alpha, surely he wouldn't be so forgiving. he knew Fjolfr was a kindhearted nord. Fjolfr always gave multiple chances. But Lucret knew he pushed the line. Why did his master let him back in?

"You're going to get yourself killed if you continue to stay in thought," The nord let out a hearty laughed. "We need members. You are an asset and any alpha would see you are more useful. We were all mad and adrenaline got the best of all of us. Including myself. So don't worry about at that moment." he clasped his hand firmly on imperial's shoulder.

Lucret looked at the nord's green eyes, seeing the confirmation of forgiveness in them. He looked away and sighed deeply. "I'm really sorry. I'll not bring the topic of revenge after today." Lucret messed with his wavy dark locks and looked at the sky.

"I know. We shall have this discussion another time." Fjolfr urged the imperial to keep his mind on their task. "We need to get some pelts, clothing, cooked and raw food...what else...?" The alpha looked towards the imperial, questioning him.

Lucret avoided eye contact and looked towards the future destination. "Weapons. Gear for traps..."

"A bow for Sif. Maybe." Fjolfr rubbed his chin, careful not touch his burn. He knew his daughter loved archery like her mother. He smiled to himself and was thinking of his future lessons he would have to have with her.

"You could always make one for her." Lucret suggested with soft voice. He didn't want to push his luck with the alpha, as he knew he was already on rocky ground. But, a hand crafted bow would be best for the young wolf-ling. His alpha would be able to craft for her size.

"I could. The caravan should have the supplies. It'll mean more to her as well. Especially with her first moon approaching. And though she's a young powerful Nord, I've noticed she takes after her mother's small stature." Fjolfr messed with graying brown hair and twisted on the single small braid on the side behind his ear.

"Aye." Lucret chuckled softly. He covered his mouth a bit to quiet it even more. "I'm sure she'll grow more after her first moon. Most Nords do."

"Thank the Divines we left her with Rithle. I'm sure she wouldn't like to hear what we said of her." The alpha chuckled. "She probably would beat you to bloody pulp."

Lucret chuckled and then asked, "What of new members? Are we going to get some?"

Fjolfr stroked his graying beard and hummed a bit. "Eventually. For now it will be just us four. We will be getting more. You were correct about waiting for Sif's first transformation. We don't need someone taking advantage of her or us."

The two wolves finally reached the caravan near Whiterun. They gathered their new supplies and paid. They left quickly, hoping to rid their sensitive noses of the heavy moon sugar of the caravan.

The sun slowly sunk into the horizon as they made their way to the old camp. Sif quickly stood up and hugged her father. "Papa! Did you get everything?" She looked up at him.

Fjolfr petted her head. "Yes. We got new supplies we needed. The food will only last us until we are settled in our new home. Once there, I need to talk with you, Sif." He petted her head and then unwrapped her arms. "Help me pack up the old pelts, Sif."

She nodded and ran over to the makeshift shelter. The young wolf started rolling up the pelts and tied them with the string her father handed her.

"Rith, can you get rid of the fire and our traces if you can?" He looked at the redguard and waited for her to respond before he turned to Lucret. "Luc scout ahead. Go towards the Pale. We'll be there shortly." He watched the imperial run off.

* * *

Sif shivered as the wind whipped up the fresh snow. Though, she was a nord, changing camps to a colde climate would take time for her young body to adjust to it. Fjolfr looked back at his daughter. He took the pelt off his shoulders, walked back to her, and put it on her shoulders. "Here. I know it's cold. You'll get used to it soon." He rubbed her shoulder and brought her close. "This move is good for us. It won't be as cozy, but we'll be away from where the silver hand will look for us. At least with us on the move it'll take more time to find us if they do at all."

Sif pulled the pelt tighter and nodded to her father, "I hope they stay away."

Fjolfr squeezed her arm one last time and walked ahead. Rithle walked up to young wolf-ling and pulled the young wolf towards her. She wanted to keep the young wolf warm and herself as well. "This storm should end soon." Rithle stated as the wind kicked up snow.

Sif grimaced, "It'll still be cold." She shivered and leaned close to the redguard. "We can at least have a big fire and stay close to it. I'll never leave it."

Rithle chuckled, "Yes, a nice big fire for you Sif." The red headed reguard hugged the wolf-ling and placed a kiss on her head. "Well, you'll get used to the cold, unlike me." Rith tugged at the several layers of pelts and fur. "Even though I was born here, it's still so cold." She faked a shiver and chuckled.

After a few more hours, the pack final found the perfect spot. Fjolfr felt they had enough space between their last camp. They made in a little grove before the mountains. It was thick enough to hide them. They were at least half a day from their original camp.

Sif huddled near the small fire and watched as the older members set up the tents and organized the supplies. Fjolfr set up the makeshift weapon rack and placed the new and old weapons on it. He took a sabre cat pelt and put it on Sif's head, as he noticed her shivering. "We still need to have our talk. Come to me after we finish okay?" He patted her head after she pulled the pelt to her shoulders. He walked away after his daughter nodded.

After the camp was set up, Sifkni was finally used to the cold. She stood up from the fire and walked over to her father, near his tent. She sat down next to him.

"Your mother was supposed to help you through your first transformation." Fjolfr brought his daughter close to him and squeezed her arm. "I'll try my best, but I'm not as good at explaining or as patient. But, I'll try."

Sif hugged her father and buried her face in the furs around his chest. "It's okay. We have Rith and Luc. I think it'll be fine."

Fjolfr squeezed her arm, "We'll get through this." He sighed. "Let me know if you start feeling different. Since you were born a werewolf, it'll be different than those bitten."

Sif looked up at her father and grinned, "It's because we're closer to Lord Hircine."

Fjolfr chuckled, "You could say that. Yes, Hircine has blessed us. The first change is the hardest. But, I'm sure you'll be fine. You're a strong young woman. It's getting late. Go get your rest."

Sif nodded. "Alright. Good night, papa." Sif let go of her father, went to her ten, and slept.

* * *

The twin moons were high up in the night sky when Sif woke up. The sky was clear when she stumbled out of her tent clutching her chest. She felt and heard her heart beat.

_Ba-dump...Ba-dump...Ba-dump!_

The pounding deepened with every beat. The young wolf-ling struggled to her feet. The change was happening too soon. They just moved. She just lost her mother. She hadn't even had her first bleed. Now she was having her first transformation. She stumbled over the log near her tent and fell into the snow. She struggled to catch her breath. They were shallow and not nearly as deep as she needed to make up for her adrenaline rushing. She felt her senses sharpen. The excruciating pain shot through her body as she felt her muscles and bones change. A loud gasp escaped her mouth.

The gasp caught the attention of the sleeping redguard in the next tent. Rithle stumbled out of her tent sleepily, moving her red hair out of her face to see what was causing the commotion. She covered her mouth and ran over to the doubled over wolf-ling. "Hang in there Sif, dear. Master Fjolfr!" Rithle called out.

The older nord ran out of his tent. He cursed under his breath. "Sif. Listen to me. The first change is hard and will hurt a lot. Be patient." He knelt down and watched his daughter's blue eyes turn silver and dilate as her transformation took over. "Don't fight it. Alright. That's good. Allow your body to change. Continue listening to my voice." Fjolfr talked softly to his daughter.

Sif listened to her father's advice and followed where the changed occurred. The worst was the transformation of her legs and feet. When the shoulders broadened, it sent a new wave of pain through her small body. Her face contorted into a snout. Her teeth and claws grew and sharpened. It felt strange and it hurt. The fur grew all over her body, the same dark auburn color as her hair.

The change took some time but after it was over, the small werewolf stayed still and caught her breath. She shook the remnants of her clothing and stretched out her new body. She looked at the pack, still in human form and started to walk towards the mountains.

Fjolfr smiled. "You did well. Rithle. Lucret. Let's join her." The others stripped of their clothing and transformed with ease compared to the young wolf. "Let's run, my daughter." Fjolfr took off into the distance, with his daughter and his pack behind him.


	4. Huntress

Howls of Whiterun

Chapter 4

_Huntress_

A/N: Almost finished with this story. Just 2 more chapters! I apologize for the lack of updates. School kicked my ass. I was writing still. Just not a lot. And then Nano came around. I had to try again this year! I actually succeeded! So maybe one day you guys will see my published book!

* * *

An arrow whistled through the air before it hit its target: a small buck. The deer hit the ground with a thud. A woman jumped from the tree and walked over to her prize, making quick work of the body before allowing the wolves to eat the rest. The young female nord raveled up the cuts of meat into the pelt and started her way back to her camp. Once at the camp, she threw the roll of meat and pelt at a brunette male imperial, who fell off his log from the impact. She ignored him as he cursed and undid her messy auburn braid and threw her armor towards her tent. She readjusted her bow and quiver over the brown pelt tunic before turning to the tanned imperial.

"You think you could find something bigger." The imperial smirked.

"Oh, shut it Luc." The nord took her boots off and threw them at Lucret, who easily dodged the flying shoes. "Is papa out?"

"And Rithle. We're hearing rumors of some werewolves around the area." Lucret stroked his light brown stubble on his chin and then ran his hand through his hair. "Master and Rith went to track. I volunteered to stay here and await your return, Sif." He grinned widely at her.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad my father trusts me to hunt but not take care of the camp." Sif narrowed her blue eyes and continued to mumble to herself.

"You know he is just worried about his only daughter." Lucret stood up and playfully punched Sif's arm.

"Haha." Sif laughed sarcastically. "Do you know when they will be back? I did slave over catching dinner and all." She sat down and started to mess with her arrows. She inspected the heads and feathers. She made sure there were no breaks in the wood.

"They didn't say. But, I'm sure we'll smell them before they get here." Lucret sighed as he salted the meat and put them in a storage container.

Sif sighed, strapped the bow and quiver to her body and stood up. She walked off without her shoes. She paused when Lucret called out. "I'm just going out for a bit. I will see if they need help." Sif ran out into the forest.

The auburn haired nord sat in the brush. She used her heightened sense of smell and hearing to find her father. She had no luck. She smelled they had been this way, but were no longer there nor were they close. She was about to move when she was violently thrown to the ground and someone sat on her. She growled and glared at the man sitting on her hips. Her eyes gleamed silver from her beastblood. "Get off me, you mangy mutt!" She growled and struggled against the blond male nord on top of her.

"Mutt? You are one to speak." He chuckled, "What is a wee little wolfling wandering around the wilderness by her lonesome?" He grabbed the young nord's arms and held them above her head. As he leaned over, his long blond hair fell off his shoulder and into Sif's face.

Sif grimaced and groaned. She thrashed in vain against the larger nord. "Let me go." She bucked against and tried to kick at him. She growled and looked at him. Her eyes turned silver and her heart pounded against her chest as the beastblood started to take over.

The blond nord heard her heartbeat fastened and cursed to himself. He had only wanted to spook the young wolf not send her into beast mode. He could smell the beastblood slowly take over. He softened his grip on her arms. "Hey, wolfling. Calm down. I'm not going to kill you." He let go of her hands and gently caressed her cheek with his calloused fingertips. He continued to calmly whisper to her and caress her face until the beastblood faded away. "There. I really didn't mean for that." He stood up and helped the wolfling up. "I didn't mean to scare you that bad. You young wolves need to stop reacting so violently." He dusted her auburn hair off and removed the leaves and twigs. "What is a young wolf doing alone out here? It's dangerous." The older nord played with his hair and started to braid it.

"Looking for my father, if you must know." Sif crossed her arms and glared at the stranger. She sat down on the ground with a loud thud and grumbled.

"What? Did you get lost?" The nord arched his eyebrow. "You don't even have shoes on."

Sif growled, "No. I know where I am. My father went out to find more members for our pack. I was just seeing if he needed help."

"Pack, huh? So, you're part of a pack." The older nord rubbed his chin.

Sif looked away and grumbled. "Aye. Are you part of one?" She turned and glared at the stranger.

The nord shook his head. "Kind of a lone wolf here." He grinned and messed with his braid.

"Oh." Sif watched the man play with his hair. "Were you bitten?" She tilted her head and looked at him as he stared at her.

"Aye. About 7 years ago." The nord responded, "Why? You were pretty young when you were bitten, weren't you?"

Sif shook her head. "I was born a wolf. Lord Hircine blessed my family." Sif finally smiled. "What is your name? I'm Sifkni."

"Thonro. How old are you?" He arched his eyebrow and stared the young wolf.

Sif copied his arched eyebrow, "16. I'll be 17 in a few months though." She shifted in her spot and took the bow off her back. She looked at Thonro and then at her bow. She inspected the wood and leather bindings on it.

"Still too young to be out here alone." He scoffed.

"Hmph. How do I need to be to appease a stranger?" She glared at him, "I'll have you know, my father lets me do the hunting in the pack."

"Yet, you allowed a stranger sneak up on you." Thonro chuckled as he watched the young wolf squirm with anger.

Sif stood up and quickly drew an arrow. The arrow whistle a short distance before landing between Thonro's crossed legs. "I'd like to think myself capable. You happened upon me while I was searching for my father. Which is rare." Sif drew another arrow and aimed at the older male.

"Alright. You got me." He sarcastically said while holding his hands above his head.

Sif caught movement behind the nord and aimed the arrow in the direction. A new scent hit her nose. Another wolf. At least she sensed this one, unlike Thonro.

"You look like you're in a bind there Thon. Getting into trouble with the ladies as usual." Even with the arrow aimed at her chest, a bosmer walked out of the bushes. She fixed her orange hair, as it had managed to tangle itself in the branches. "I am only here to pick up my not-so-smart friend here."

Sif looked over the bosmer. Even though Sif was young, this bosmer was about her height. She'd always heard of the wood elves being small, but this was her first time seeing one. She lowered the bow and put the arrow back in her quiver, "Another wolf? Huh."

The bosmer nodded. "Aye. Now, if you'll excuse us. We'll be going. Sorry if this ladies-man was to forward with you. He tends to get rough." She grabbed the nord's hand and pulled him up.

As the pair walked away, Sif stopped them by grabbing the bosmer's arm. "Hey... wait. Would you like to come our camp? Meet my father? Maybe join the pack?" Sif looked from Thonro to the bosmer.

Thonro rubbed his chin and looked at his bosmer friend, "What do you say, Estinan?"

"A pack? We can check it out at least." The female bosmer tilted her head and then smiled,"Aye, let's go. Lead the way."

Sif smiled slightly. "I know Lucret is at the camp. My father should be there soon. He's the alpha. So, he'll be the one with the final say. But, we need members so, I'm sure he'll say yes. Of course, it is up to you as well. I'm sure being in a pack can be overwhelming if you've been a lone wolf for a while. But, we're like family so." Sif continued to talk about pack life as she lead the two strangers to the camp.

Once at the camp, Sif and the strange pair were greeted by the pack with weapons drawn. Sif ran over to her father and hugged him, as he lowered his weapon. He smiled and pet his daughter's head. "I see you were the one to find the two wolves wandering around. I hope they did no harm." He looked at the nord and then the bosmer.

Sif shook her head and backed away from her father, "No harm, done." She turned and ran over to the Redguard and Imperial waiting behind the alpha. She hugged Rithle and started talking about what had happened to her. She got a 'told you so' remark from Lucret and her hair was ruffled.

Fjolfr approached the strange pair. "My wolves let me know of some rogue werewolves wandering around my area. I'm sure my daughter was no trouble for you two?" He rubbed his chin.

The bosmer knuckled. "She was no trouble at all. I'm afraid my friend here," she punched the young nord next to her, "May have been rough with your dear Sif, despite what she said."

Thonro looked at Fjolfr and then down. "I apologize for that." He nervously messed with his ponytail, "I may have spooked her a bit." He looked over at Sif as she talked and laughed with the redguard and the imperial.

Fjolfr looked over at his daughter then back at Thonro. "How old are you, boy?" The alpha narrowed his green eyes. He looked over the nord. He listened to the young nord's heartbeat.

"I just turned 23. I've been a wolf since I was 16." Thonro gulped. He was nervous. This was his first time he'd met an alpha, and just like the wolf packs he'd observed for some time. The alpha was in charge and any slight movement that he didn't like, Thonro could be turned away wounded or worse dead. It scared him. It intimidated him. He glanced over at his partner who remained calm.

Estinan studied the pack in the background and then turned her attention to the aging nord in front of her. "This is a cozy little camp. I was wary at first when Sif dear was talking about it. But now that I've seen this, I'd love to join. Of course if you'll allow it." The bosmer put her hand on her hip and looked at the alpha, in a non-threatening way. "I'm a pretty good hunter, if I say so myself."

Fjolfr rubbed his chin and ran his hand through his hair. He nodded slightly, "Let me talk to the others." Fjolfr walked over to the rest of pack. He talked with them for a few minutes.

"He has a nasty burn scar on his face." The curious bosmer whispered to her partner. She narrowed her red eyes to look for more scars, but finding no other obvious ones. She sighed slightly. "They sure are short in numbers. I bet that scar is probably the secret to the shortage."

"Esti. Don't think you should be talking about that. You did hear that Sif was wolfborn. I'm sure her father is one as well." Thonro was wary. Though the alpha was calm, he could tell the man was a very gifted wolf. The whole pack in fact was blessed by the daedric prince.

"I can tell. You always forget that I'm way older than you." Estinan massaged her brown skin and titled her head towards the nord.

Sif snuck away and walked up to the pair. "Papa may be the alpha, but he's a really nice guy. You don't have to be so wary, okay Thonro." She smiled and tilted her head. "He's a really relaxed man."

Estinan smiled back, "I can tell, dear. Thonro is still a young pup, like you." The bosmer reached out and ruffled the auburn haired nord. "But, at least you can tell who's a threat better than him." She laughed.

Thonro scoffed, "You say that, but she's the one that almost went beast mode on me." He pointed to the young nord. He furrowed his eyes and then looked at the younger nord.

"I still have a lot to work on. I understand that." She bit her lip slightly.

Estinan reached out and ruffled the young nord's auburn hair. "It's okay. There's a lot of learning to be done amongst us all. But, I can tell you're very good for your age. I also can tell you're a very good hunter. I'd love to go hunting with you sometime."

Sif smiled and nodded. "Of course. I'd love to have more hunting buddies. Lucret and Rithle are good, but I'm the best in the pack!." Sif beamed.

Fjolfr cleared his throat to stop Sif from talking anymore. He'd made his way over to the strange pair and his daughter in the middle of their conversation. "Estinan, correct?" he paused and waited for her to respond. He then turned to the blond nord, "and Thonro. We'd love to welcome you to the pack. After your tiresome adventure with my daughter," the alpha ruffled his daughter's hair, "I am sure you two have worked up an appetite. Please. Come meet Lucret and Rithle and join us." He held his arm out towards the camp. "Remember, I am your alpha from now on, if you do join us. Like my daughter said, I am pretty relaxed. But, I'm sure you can tell by now how capable I am of running this pack." He turned and walked over to sit on a log. "We also have some wolves that join us from time to time. They tend to get nippy when Lucret forgets to feed them, but pay them no mind."

Thonro was reluctant as he walked over to the campfire, but he sat down. He was quickly greeted with Sif sitting next to him. "You'll love it here. Trust me." She smiled so sweetly, Thonro almost felt like it had to be true.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The young auburn haired nord ran through the forest. The young wolfling had gone a week without transforming and the beast blood was boiling to be released. The snow fell fast around her and covered her footsteps. She loved the snow and didn't mind the raging blizzard around her. Once in the denser part of the forest, the young nord stripped off her clothing and began her transformation into a werewolf.

Once she was transformed, she shook the snow off her auburn fur and started running through the trees. Unlike most wolves, her being in a pack allowed her to have more control over the blood. She got the urge to transform and though she got the urge for blood, an animal would suffice her needs. But today, she just wanted to run.

After a few minutes of chasing crows and foxes, the young wolf was joined by a larger yellow furred wolf. The larger wolf playfully nipped at her heels and slammed into her. She growled in response and then took an aim at him with her claws. She smelled the blood she drew and then took off ahead. She slowed down when she thought the larger wolf had stopped following her. She was quickly proven wrong when she was pinned to the ground. She yelped out of shock.

The yellow wolf held her in place. His chest rumbled with a laugh. He held her in place with his weight, much like their first meeting. Instead of fighting back, the young wolf just stared at him with her silver-blue eyes. She growled slightly and waited for him to get off. After a few minutes, the yellow wolf moved off of the younger one. He began his transformation into a human. He shuddered slightly as his body got used to the snow whipping around him.

The young wolf stood up and shook the snow off of her. She rolled her eyes at the blond haired nord and then took off running back towards her clothing. She quickly threw on her tunic, fur jacket and pants. She shivered in the cold.

"You still need to pay attention to your surroundings when you transform, Sif." The blond nord said as he ruffled her hair.

"Could you please stop walking around naked after the transformation please...?" Sif turned away from him. Though she was used to seeing naked humans because of the pack, it felt very different with Thonro. It embarrassed her.

"Oh, come now. You're fine with the others, why not me? I thought we got along perfectly fine." He chuckled.

Sif scoffed and walked back towards the camp. It was an awkward situation to have Thonro walked into camp naked behind the younger wolf. Once at the camp, the younger wolf ran over to the bosmer sitting at the fire, attempting to stay warm near it. "Esti, please make him stop coming with me."

Estinan chuckled and petted the young wolf's red head. "Your father is the one who sends him after you. There is nothing I can do about it. You know that."

Sif groaned. "Just come with me." She sighed heavily, "Maybe papa won't send that oaf after me."

"Oaf? Oh, come one. What's with the milk-drinker names for me?" Thonro came out of his tent, dressed in light fur armor: a light brown, long tunic, fur boots and bracers.

"That's what you are, Thon. A giant oaf of a man and a wolf." Estinan smiled and then turned to braid Sif's hair. "You should know better than to get on the bad side of women. Especially if one is the alpha's daughter." Estinan made two small braids in Sif's medium length, auburn hair. "There. When your hair gets even longer, I can braid the whole thing."

Sif pouted, "Esti, stop changing the subject."

"Aye, really Esti. This is an important matter." Thonro mocked Sif's whiny voice. He got a well-deserved shoe to the face. "Ow." He rubbed his reddened cheek.

"You deserved that one, you oaf." Estinan laughed.

"Aren't you 3 just having a great time?"

"Rith!" Sif jumped up from the log and ran over to hug the orange-haired redguard. The Redguard chuckled and hugged her back. "We're discussing how Thon is an oaf." She childishly stuck her tongue out.

Thonro ran his fingers through his blond hair and then tied it back. He sighed and then sat down next to Estinan. "Why is she such a brat?" He whispered softly. Estinan rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh well, that was a given. I knew as soon as I saw him. Oh, Esti braided part of your hair." Rithle messed with the braids softly. "Lucret and Fjolfr went to Dawnstar to get more supplies. With our new members we seem to run out a tad faster than before. And being so far north, not many hunters pass through this neck of the woods."

Sifkni walked over to the fire and sat down next to the female wood elf. "They always leave me behind. You know, the only interactions I ever get with humans are when hunters came by." Sif messed with the braids in her hair and started to unravel them, to Estinan's dismay. "I'd like to think I'd probably fit in normally but, going to a town or city once would be nice." She sighed heavily.

"They're not so great." Thonro leaned forward to look at the younger nord. "There are usually rude people in bustling cities. And dealing with people all the time is a bother."

"Maybe for an oaf like you." Sif narrowed her eyes. "But, you don't know what it's like to be 'protected' like this all the time. Like the only freedom I get is on hunts. Even then, Estinan is usually with me."

Thonro rolled his eyes and then sat up straight. "You complain a bit too much for a spoiled princess." He emphasized the word princess. Estinan punched him in the arm. "What? It's true Estinan. She doesn't know how hard it is in the real world." Thonro sighed and put his head in his hands. "She always walks around complaining about the supervision she receives and lacks to see everything else she gets."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Being wolfborn is such a privilege." Sif crossed her arms.

Thon looked at her and sighed. "Not even talking about the wolf part."

"Oh. Because of my vigilante pack and gifts I receive. The care I get from Rithle and Lucret. Yes, that's all because of my status in the pack." Sif stood up and stormed off.

Estinan attempted to stop her but was stopped by Rithle. "It's fine, Esti." The redguard woman sat down next to the fire, in front of the duo. "She's going to be testy for a few more days. She lost her mother around this time, about 6 years ago. Actually, it was a pretty hard day for us all." Rithle smiled slightly and craned her head to look at the two behind her. "She'll take pretty much anything as an attack around this time. You've been with us a year or so; I guess the story should be told."

"That's the time Fjol got his burn isn't it?" Estinan had suspected something drastic had happened.

Rithle nodded and started to poke the fire with a partially burnt stick. "I'm sure you've heard of the Silver hand. Let's just say it was not fun." She laughed dryly. "What you saw the day you met us, is what we have left. We had around 10 people in the pack and twice as many wolves. It's amazing our dear Sif made out. It's even more amazing she was able to get through her first transformation a week later without too many difficulties."

Thonro stood up and started to pace. Estinan watched him and then looked over to the redguard. "So, you lost half your pack? Huh. Fjol lost his mate and Sif her mother. I'm surprised she's composed as much as she is. And she gets to deal with this idiot all the time." Estinan shot Thon a glare.

Rithle chuckled. "Oh, she deals with the idiocy of Luc all the time. He's always trying pine for her affections and she doesn't understand any of that stuff. If she did, she's not letting it on. I'm always so proud of her though. She's always there to cheer us up. She's a pretty good hunt. Though, I'll admit she can be on the whiny side in certain moods. She's a good kid. She's also a good judge of character. That's why she lead you two to the camp." Rith turned to the fire and started to poke it again. "Don't feel bad Thonro about getting on her for whining. She'll understand."

"Easier said than done after that story." Thonro grabbed a couple spare pelt blankets and started off in the direction Sif stormed off. "I'll go get her back to camp."

It took half an hour for the blond oaf of a nord to find Sif near a pond's edge. "You better not fall in. I really don't want to save your ass." He walked closer and handed her a blanket, which she refused.

"Let me guess, Rith sent you after me?" Sif looked away and sighed. "I'll come back when I'm ready."

Thon put a blanket on her head. "No. No one sent me. And, it's actually best if you came back to the camp. I'm sure the others will be worried and who knows when your father will be home." With one swift movement, Thon lifted the young nord and threw her over his shoulder. "So, let's go."

"Whoa! Let me go Thon. This isn't funny." Sif hit his back multiple times and struggled against his strong grip.

"I'm not being funny. I'm taking back to camp, whether you want to or not." Thonro kept a nice tight grip on her thighs and started back towards the camp.

"Urgh. I really dislike you right now." Sif continued to beat on his back. She eventually pushed hard enough when he took a step in deeper snow and threw them both off balance. Sif toppled into the snow and soon was covered by the weight of Thonro leaning over her. "Ow. Sorry..." She looked up at Thonro.

"You okay?" He lifted himself off the ground and helped her out of the snow. He helped dust the snow off of her and then shook the snow of the blanket and put it back on her head. She nodded and followed after him when he started to walk. "Look." He stopped and turned to her. "Rithle told us what happened. I'm-"

Sif put her hand up. "No. Don't say anymore." Sif turned her back towards him and tightened the blanket around her. "It's...fine" She said slowly. "It was a while ago..."

"No. Listen to me. I wanted to say you're a strong woman. I'm sorry you had to go through that. It's hard losing anyone in your life, but a parent..." Thonro sighed and then sat down in the snow. "I guess that's why you're always so ready for your freedom."

"It's not just my freedom. I'd love to get away from the pack. I've been in one my whole life" Sif sighed and played with her hair, attempting to braid it. "I love the pack, but it's just always wolves. Wolves trying to survive all the time." Sif flopped down in the snow. She watched the snow settled back after she knocked into the air.

"Living in the city as a wolf, with urges...That'll be rough. That's why Estinan and I left Solitude." Thonro made snow balls and threw them at the pond. "I understand you though. Wanting another life. Especially after losing your mother. We all do."

"Hmm." Sif sighed again and leaned against the blond nord. "I've never been to the city. Mama came from a city. Papa found her when he was on a trip to get supplies. I'd like to see how mama spent her life one day."

Thonro looked down at the young nord, who was still playing with her hair. "Maybe you could ask your father to visit one day?" He suggested. "I wouldn't mind coming with you, if it could help."

Sif looked up and into Thonro's gray eyes. "Maybe. But, even though Papa seems to be soft on me, it's one thing he's been strict about. He thinks the Silver hand will find me if I go there."

Thonro looked away and rubbed the stubble growing on his chin. "I don't know if I could talk to him. I'm still new to the pack. I'm not sure if he even trusts me." He paused, "We probably should head back. The others are probably worried about you. Plus, I'm sure you're getting cold out in this snow."

Sif shook her head. "True Nords aren't affected by the snow." She chuckled. "I'm not cold... It's a lot colder up here than down near Whiterun but, I like it. There's more snow up here. I don't feel like going back yet. I'll wait until papa sends a wolf to me. You can go back to the camp if you want."

"I came to get you, so I'm not going back without you." Thonro petted her head and then stood up. "Let's go back, anyways." He held out his hand.

Sif sighed and then grabbed his hand. She stood up and dusted the snow off her pants. She wrapped the blanket around her and started walking to the camp.

Once at the camp, Sif noticed her father had returned with Lucret. She ran up to her father and hugged him tightly. Fjolfr embraced his daughter and then looked over at Thonro. After letting go of his daughter, Fjolfr walked over to Thonro. Thonro looked down. "Did something happen?"

Thonro played with the end of his ponytail and shook his head. "Nothing really."

Fjolfr arched his eyebrow. "It may be nothing to you and my daughter, but I can smell your scent all over her." He stared at the younger wolf.

"Oh. She threw a tantrum when I picked her up. We fell in the snow. So, it really was nothing." Thonro continued to mess with his hair.

Fjolfr laughed. "With how nervous you, someone would think otherwise." The alpha clasped his hand on the younger wolf's shoulder. He then pulled him towards the fire. "There's news that one of the silver hand's leaders has passed. I'm sure we haven't heard the last of them, but at least we have 1 less mortal to worry about." Fjolfr announced loudly.

"It's a huge relief." Lucret sighed as he sat down next to the fire.

"I'm glad they've left us alone for so long." Sif sat down next to the bosmer and redguard women. She poked at the fire with a stick.

"Aye." Rithle smiled. "At least we still have each other." She pulled the young nord close to her.

Sif nodded. "Yes. I'm glad."

"We bought a lot of supplies for this month. So, we won't have to go back to the city for a while. As long as Sif," the alpha looked at his daughter and then towards the bosmer, "And Esti hunt well for us."

"Not a problem with me, sir." Estinan grinned.

Sif walked around the camp in the middle of the night. She paced around the fire. She had been so anxious the whole day, the beast blood was boiling through her veins. She sat down on the snow covered log and looked at the fire. She didn't want to transform again. She'd already did it earlier in the day. It was too much.

"Transform and go for a run. I'll join you." Thonro yawned as he walked out of his tent. "Your heart is racing. It woke me up."

Sifkni sighed loudly and stood back up. "I'm sorry, Thon. Go back to bed. I'll be sitting out here."

Thonro sat down next to her and yawned again. "It's already hard to sleep enough as a wolf. If you feel the need to transform, you should just go ahead and do it already."

"I don't want to transform again." The young nord looked over at the man. She sighed heavily. "I don't want to."

"Does this have to do with your mother? Or is it because of the silver hand?" He leaned over on his knees and continued to look at her.

"I don't know. It's been pretty obvious my mood has been all over the place today. Transforming right now doesn't seem right."

"It doesn't have to be right. It's always better to get the beast blood under control by transforming." Thonro stood up. "Let's go." He took off in the forest.

Despite her wishes, Sif decided to go ahead and transform. She'd much rather wait til transform, but the beast blood had its own wishes that night. After the transformation, Sif ran alongside the older wolf. She felt relieved to be rid of the anxiety as she ran through the snow. But, why did it always have to come to transforming?

Sif stopped running at some point and just walked around the forest. In the daze of running, she lost sight of Thonro. She sniffed around at the air to pick up the scent, but the snow was thick it covered any scent she could've tracked. Sif whimpered slightly as she looked around. She yelped when she felt something pounce on her back.

To her surprise it wasn't Thonro, but Lucret. She growled at him and pushed him away. He growled back and then pounced on her again. She sidestepped and took a swipe at him. She ran away when she smelled the blood. She guessed Lucret heard them leave and followed them out here. He was always a needy wolf and it annoyed her.

Sifkni yelped when she was pounced on again. She took another swipe, assuming it was Lucret. She was glad to see Thonro had been the one to pounce on her. Sif stood up and shook the snow off her fur and then sniffed the wound she'd made on Thonro. He growled. Sif backed away. Everyone was always in a testy mood as a wolf.

After an hour of running as a wolf, Sif transformed back into her human form. She quickly dressed before heading back to the camp. She sighed heavily when she saw Luc sitting on a log tending to the wound he got.

He frowned and then sighed. "You didn't have to cut me so deep."

"And you didn't have to pounce on me." Sif growled. "Just stop it Luc. Whatever you think you are feeling for me isn't real."

"Oh, come now. How can you say that?" Lucret arched an eyebrow. "You let that mutt pounce on you all the time."

"And he gets scratched as well. All you want from me is my position in the pack. A strong female help you lead. Just shove off about it okay." Sif walked over to her tent and went inside. She unraveled the flaps to give her 'some' privacy.

"You really think that's all I want from you?" Lucret said under his breath.

"Lay off, Lucret." Thonro came back to the camp half dressed.

"You have no right to tell me what to do, mutt." Lucret narrowed his eyes.

"You should listen to a woman when she says no. It'll only make her dislike you more." Thonro wakled over to his tent and threw on a fur tunic. "If you've learned anything over the past year, it should be that Sifkni isn't interested in you or any other man.

Lucret jumped up and grabbed Thonro by the collar of his shirt. "You are something. Talking to a higher status pack member like that."

Thonro grabbed the smaller imperial's wrist and tightened his grip. He twisted Lucret's arm off his shirt. "Status means nothing. You are being a bother. Sifkni is suffering right now. And here you are trying to 'woo' her. You deserved more than just that measly scratch she gave you. Oughta castrate you before you do anymore damage."

Lucret's face contorted with anger and pain. He growled. "And you're one to talk. Always going out on runs with her. Think you're special?" He pulled his wrist away.

"At least my feelings for Sifkni don't get in the way of a proper a judgment." Thonro looked towards Sif's tent.

"Whatever. You'll always be a mutt. No matter your status in this pack or any other." Lucret's nose wrinkle with anger. He walked out of the camp to go on a run.

Sif poked her head out. She watched as Luc's silhouette got smaller. She looked at Thonro's back and then ducked back in before he turned around. She felt her heart fasten from what Thonro had said about her. Just what were his feelings?

Sifkni woke up in the morning to yelling. She yawned in stepped out of her tent. Her father was yelling at Lucret and Thonro. Estinan walked over and dragged Sifkni away from the camp. "Luc and Thon got into a fight over night it seems." Estinan told her.

"It's my fault then." Sif sighed heavily.

"Doubt it. It was after the initial argument they had last night, when you all returned from your run." Estinan looked at her. She ran her fingers through the young nord's auburn hair and started to braid it.

"It's hard to keep secrets in a campsite with extraordinary hearing I guess." The wolfling looked back at the camp.

Estinan laughed and smiled. "It certainly is. Pretty sure Lucret got his ass handed to him though."

Sif reached up and messed with the braids in her hair. "I see."

"We all saw the scratch you left on him. Is that why you think it's your fault? Or because of what that oaf of nord said about you?" The bosmer continued to braid Sif's hair.

Sif shook her hair slightly. "No. Lucret deserved that scratch. I suppose I feel bad because of what Thon said about me. I wish they both would get it through their heads. I'm not interested in that stuff. Whatever Rithle says about me." Sif sighed. "I know Lucret likes me. I'm not stupid. I don't want to be with him."

"What about Thon?"

"What about him?" Sif looked back at the bosmer elf.

"How do you feel about him?" She grinned from ear to ear.

"I don't know. He's certainly better than Lucret. But, at this point the pack is more important to me than love. Or finding a mate."

"What if your father makes you choose?" Estinan looked at her with a serious expression.

Sif shook her head. "No. Papa wouldn't do that." She frowned.

"What if he comes to the decision you're too young to be an alpha or too naive? You'll have to choose a mate to be the alpha for you?"

Estinan was right. Sifkni frowned. "Hopefully, it doesn't come to that." Sifkni crossed her arms. She slowly made her way back to camp. Sif occasionally looked back to see if Estinan was following her. At the camp, Sif sat down next to Thonro, who was treating his wounds. "You okay?" She tilted her head.

"Aye. That imperial milkdrinker can't even throw a proper punch." Thonro sighed. "I have do hunting instead of you this week. Punishment."

Sif frowned. "We're going to starve then. I could sneak off to help you." She leaned forward and looked up at him.

"Sifkni. You will not." Fjolfr came back to the camp and narrowed his eyes at his daughter. "You are going to stay here for the week. Especially with the pack getting so heated up." Fjolfr messed with is graying hair and then sat on a log across from the pair.

"But, papa... As good of a wolf as Thon is, he stinks at hunting. He's too loud."

"That wasn't nice." The blond nord laughed.

"Well, we all have to pay the price of their heated argument. You know the rules." Fjolfr took a stick and poked at the logs in the fire to liven it up. "Especially since they were fighting over you. It's ridiculous. Especially for you, Thonro."

"I apologize, master. I had no intentions of arguing nor bringing the whole pack down." Thonro looked at the green eyed alpha for once. "I did not like the idea of Lucret wanting to use Sif's position to his advantage."

"What of you?" Fjolfr looked back at him.

Thonro looked over at the young wolfing. He sighed slightly. "I have no need to power."

"You really think I believe that?" Fjolfr smiled and rubbed his chin.

Thonro looked at his alpha. "You don't have to believe me."

"Why does it matter?" Sif stood up and sighed heavily.

"They're not just fighting over you. They're fighting over the alpha position. "The alpha looked at his daughter.

"And? They can only become alpha if they're worthy." Sif ran her hands through her hair.

"They'll be more likely to become the alpha with you as their mate." Fjolfr looked away. He didn't want to admit to his daughter that a female never lead the pack. No female has in centuries. He had no plans of changing that.

"Hmm?" Sif titled her head and crossed her arms. "Am I not worthy without a mate?"

"Sifkni." He narrowed his eyes at his daughter. "You know very well that females never ran nor will they run the pack."

"You don't think I can do it? Even though I have proven myself again and again as a leader. Mama took care fo the pack when you were gone on your trips." Sif shook with anger.

"Taking over temporarily is okay. But running the pack full time? No. No matter how strong you are. Or how good of a leader you think you may be, the males in the pack will always be stronger." Fjolfr was firm in his statement.

Sif growled. "They may be stronger, but you should think of what the pack needs instead of increasing the male output of the group." She turned and ran away.

Thonro watched and then looked over at his alpha. "It's not my place, but that was uncalled for as her father." Thonro ran after the young nord.

Rihtle and Estinan stood in amazement at what they'd just heard. Fjolfr really wasn't going to let his daughter take over the pack. Even though she'd proven time and time again she was worthy. Compared to the two oafs that were in the pack. Rithle sighed and went to her tent. Estinan walked over to the alpha.

"You really think Sif is not worthy?"

Fjolfr glowered at the elf. "You think I'm going to put my daughter in danger. Not until she gets it through her head that towns and cities are bad."

Estinan rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip. "You think that 1 flaw of hers is going to destroy the pack? She's much smarter than that. The fact she was arguing over Thon and Luc's argument should show you."

Fjolfr sighed and sat down. He rested his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands. "I will not allow Sif to run the pack."

"You really think your daughter will bring death and destruction more than those mutts?" Estinan sat down. She sighed heavily. "I'm really disappointed in you right now. Sif is still growing. I'm not saying she should be alpha now, but I think everyone would agree she is good material for it. Maybe not you and Lucret at the moment. You should think about it though." The bosmer stood up and walked into her tent.

Sif walked back to the pond she had been moping at the day before. She looked through the snow to find rocks to throw into the calm, partially frozen water. The young nord looked up when she smelled Thonro. "Go away, Thon. I don't want to deal with your idiocy right now."

"Naw." He sat down next to her. "I'm sure your father will come around. Perhaps you are still too young."

"Young or not, I feel as though it's my birthright to lead. I mean, his father gave it to him and his father before him. We've always been the alpha." She threw a big rock into the pond. "To not let me lead the pack because I'm a girl." She leaned over and rested her head on her knees.

"I'm sure he'll change his mind. You're still a young cub to him." Thonro put his hand on her head. He ruffled her hair a bit. "You should go back instead of moping here. A good alpha wouldn't mope out here, would she?"

Sif shook her head and then wiped her face off. "Thank you, Thonro. You may be an idiot, but you're very nice." She smiled slightly.

"Oi. That's not very nice." He laughed. "Come on." He stood up and helped her up.

"Thonro?"

"Hmm?" He looked back at the young wolfling.

"Do you really like me, like that?"

Thonro grinned when he noticed her cheeks turn even more red. "Aye. More than that mangy mutt, Luc. That's for sure." He slung his arm around her shoulder. "I'll back you up as alpha."

Sif nodded. She put her hands on her cheeks and smiled slightly. "Thank you. Papa won't approve of a relationship now. Will you still like me in a couple years?"

Thonro leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Absolutely."


	5. Alpha

Howls of Whiterun

Chapter 5

_Alpha_

A/N: Second to last chapter. Ugh! I took too long on this than I intentionally wanted to. I apologize about that.

* * *

The twin moons were high in the sky. They were visible when the snow clouds hadn't covered them. From the partly cloudy skies, snow fell around the northern part of Skyrim. A red-brown werewolf roamed through the forests near Dawnstar. The freshly fallen snow easily kicked up with each stride. The wolf came to a stop when she smelled a familiar scent. She hunkered down to hide herself in the drifts of snow and slowly stalked her prey. The wolf made the pounce. Her mate was caught.

The yellow werewolf snarled and bared his teeth until he realized who it was. He whined lowered his head and sniffed the ground. The red-brown werewolf nudged his snout and then took off playfully into the woods. He quickly followed after her.

After a long run and play, the two transformed back into humans. The auburn haired female nord pulled a tunic over her head and then grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around. "I really think we should move away from Dawnstar. We've been here for 8 years." She blushed slightly when her mate threw his arm around her. He still hadn't gotten dressed. He was always an embarrassment to her. "Can't you get dressed, Thonro?" She frowned.

"Well, you are alpha now." Thonro looked down. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Sif." He arched an eyebrow and smirked.

Sif pushed him away and walked off towards their camp. "I'm not alpha. You are. I just happened to be your mate. So, alpha female. But I'm not higher up than you. So, you'd have to give the order, you oaf. And I'm not embarrassed!" She flushed.

Thonro rubbed the back of his head and then messed with his hair. He braided it and tied it off. "Sure seem like it. I don't know why you get so embarrassed?"

Sif turned around and glared at him. "Because there's a time and place for that. After a transformation is not one." She tuned back around and threw her hands in the air. "You are difficult." She huffed and walked into the camp.

"So the alphas return. Did you have a good run?" The bosmer greeted them while keeping the fire alive.

"Hello, Esti. Besides that oaf walking around naked still." Sif sighed. The nord sat down next to the wood elf. She leaned against the elf's small frame.

"He's not very smart, you should know that. You are married after all." Estinan chuckled. "It shouldn't bother you that much. You _are_ married."

Sif groaned. "You too? There's a time and place for that."

"Maybe he's trying to rile you up to be in the mood?" Estinan flicked her forehead.

"Wow. No. That's not how to do it then?" The auburn haired nord yelped when someone wrapped their arms around her and picked her up.

"Pray tell, how am I supposed to woo my own wife?" Thonro carried her away to the tent.

"Not like this either." She frowned. She groaned when Thonro threw her on the bedroll. "So very romantic." She rolled her eyes and sat up.

Thonro laid down on the bed roll next her on his stomach. He grabbed and pillow and held onto it. "No intentions of wooing you for real tonight." He laughed.

Sif sighed and then smiled. She grabbed another blanket to cover up Thonro and give him some decency. She laid down and looked at him. Sif ran her fingers his hair, undoing it from the tie and braid. "Your hair is getting so long." She played with his hair.

"Hoping I can beat you one day." He reached over and tugged on her braid.

"Ow. Here I was being nice." Sif closed her eyes and continued to play with her mate's hair. "Will you talk about to papa about moving when we wake up? He'll listen to the alpha." She mumbled.

Thonro grunted in response. "I'll see what I can do. we should get sleep while we can before the beastblood decides to keep us up." He grunted again. "I don't see why he won't listen to you, though." He said during a yawn.

Sif sighed and tugged on his hair. "You know why." She scooted closer to her mate and snuggled up close to him. "All I'll ever be is a female wolf. All I'll be is someone who will never be as strong as an alpha." She rested her head on his back, until he moved onto his side and wrapped his arm around her.

"And we both know that's not true." He brought her closer and kissed her forehead. "He probably doesn't want his precious daughter to grow up. He knows she'll leave him. Either for the city or a man." He smirked.

"Haha. Very funny, Thon." She stared at him and then laughed a bit. "I won't leave him. As much as I love the city. I haven't left him even with that man I have found. Though, he's more of a stupid mutt."

"Hey."

"But, I love him anyways." She leaned over and kissed his nose.

"I'm glad. I'll really see what I can do about moving closer to your old home." He ran his fingers through her auburn hair and separated the braids.

"They'll listen to you. Well, Lucret might not like it. But, you are the alpha." She closed her eyes. She hummed as he continued to play with her hair. "As much as I'd love to be alpha, I'm glad it's you."

Thonro hummed as well. "Aye. We should get some sleep now."

The sun peeked through the flaps of the tent when it rose. Sif had already been awake for an hour thanks to the birds in the distance. She also had heard either Rith or Esti go out on a hunt. She looked over when she felt her mate shift in his sleep. With a heavy sigh, Sif put on heavier clothing and pants. She exited the tent and stretched. Sif walked over to the log and sat down. She leaned against the old grayed nord and sighed. "Good morning, papa."

"How was your run last night? You and Thon were out for hours." Fjolfr took a sip on the water in his mug and looked down at his daughter. "Your runs are taking longer and longer."

"We're just running." She leaned back and looked at the morning sky. She shivered when the wind blew past her. "Trying to make the best of being a wild wolf is all." Sif looked over and smiled.

"I see. I can trust you not to go into the cities right?" Fjolfr looked over at his daughter.

Sif frowned. "Really? Is this what this is about?" Sif sighed and stood up. She walked over to the weapons rack and grabbed a quiver and a bow. "I stopped talking about the city for 2 years now. I'm going out."

"Sifkni." Fjolfr sighed heavily and lowered his outstretched hand.

The small bosmer poked her head out of her tent. "You're being too hard on her. You know that?"

Fjolfr turned and glared at the wood elf. He growled and made a fist with his hand. "You know why." Fjolfr walked around to the dying campfire. He kicked the scorched wood and then sat down on the log bench. "She can't see why I'm so worried can she not?"

Estinan frowned. The wood elf walked over and sat down next to the former alpha. "She does know. She understands. Can you not see she's given up her love of cities to be safe here with you?" Esti reached up and started to braid his graying hair. "She's done what your former mate did for you. She gave up herself for the wellbeing of the pack. Yet, you are still questioning her loyalty." Estinan sighed and leaned against the large nord.

Fjolfr wrapped his arm around the wood elf and brought her close. "She is too much like her mother." He sighed heavily. "I probably should go after her."

"Send Thon after her. If he'll even get up. I swear, the beastblood never has affected his sleeping habits." Esti frowned.

Sif wandered about the snow covered forest. She sighed heavily as she threw her quiver on the ground. She made a loud thump in the snow when she fell over. Sif rolled on her side in the snow and sighed again. Did her father really think she was that interested in leaving the pack? All Sif wanted was to move closer to her childhood home.

A whistle rung through the forest, breaking Sif's concentration. She quickly stood up and listened to her surroundings. 3 people were walking through the woods near her. She quickly gathered up her belongings and made her way to the voices she heard. She could smell blood on them from a previous kill before she could see them. They had to be hunters. Once she saw them, she called out. Once she caught up to them she bent over and panted.

"A young woman like you shouldn't be out here alone. Are you a hunter too?" Once of the men asked her.

Sif nodded. "Aye. My family has a camp over yonder. I just happened by when you three caught my eye."

The oldest man laughed. "A trained hunter to have seen us then. As long as you are not alone and you are safe, there are no worries. But be careful, lass. Rumor has it werewolves roam these woods. The Silverhand has even taken an interest in the area." The man knelt down and rummaged through his pack. "And, here. Even though winter is ending soon, coming across meat has been hard recently." He handed Sif the leg of a large animal.

Sif nodded. "Thank you, sir. You be safe as well on your journeys. I'll let my father know of the wolves about." She smiled and turned to walk back to camp. Once close to the camp, Sif saw Thon wandering around the woods. "Thonro, what are you doing up?"

Thon walked up and yawned. He leaned over and put his head on her shoulder. "Esti woke me up to find you. Something about an argument…You gotta stop doing that Sif."

"It's not like I argued. I just walked away. Also, I need to talk with you. And father." Sif backed away from her husband and walked to the camp.

"I can carry that meat for you." Thonro reached for the meat and held onto it. "Where'd you get it anyways?"

"Some hunters I happened by. They thought I was alone. But, I just told them I was a hunter as well. But, they gave me advice to avoid these woods. Did you know there are werewolves in these woods?" She laughed a bit.

"Oh, that sounds like a problem. I don't feel like fighting over turf." Thonro frowned.

Sif stared at him. "Huh? They're talking about us you skeever brain."

Thon grimaced. "You don't have to be so mean. Is that was important?" Thonro messed with his hair and looked at her.

Sif shook her head. "No. I'll tell you when we get to the camp. It's something that everyone needs to hear."

"Well, we're close enough. You probably could tell them from here. They'd hear it." Thon yawned again.

"I'm not yelling this early in the morning." She kicked his calf and walked ahead of him.

Thon lost his balance and landed on his knees. "That's spousal abuse, Sif. I'll have to get a guard to lock you away." He stood up and ran off after her.

"If they can even catch me." She laughed.

"It's good to see that your husband can cheer you up so fast." Sif turned her head to her father. "I apologize for the way I spoke."

"Not now, papa. We can discuss that later. I just passed by some hunters and they warned me of werewolves in the area."

Luc chuckled as he entered the camp. "Well, that's a given, Sif." He messed with his brown hair and looked at her.

Sif narrowed her eyes. "That's not the important thing, the Silverhand apparently have taken notice of the werewolf activity."

"That is problematic." Fjolfr rubbed his chin. "They're skilled trackers so, they probably know we are here."

Sif frowned. "I don't know if they're in the hold already or not. But if the rumors are true. We probably should move to another hold." Sif sat down on the log next to the fire. "Though, it's up to Thon what we do." Sif looked over at her husband.

"I'll have to think about it. But are you sure they said Silverhand?" Thonro narrowed his eyes.

Sif sighed and nodded. "I'm sure. I supposed if you want to go ask them yourself you can catch up to them. You just have to follow your nose."

Thon put the meat down on the log next to Sif. "They're in the direction you came from?"

Sif nodded. "You probably should take someone with you."

"I got this." Thonro grabbed a shirt from the tent and threw it on haphazardly as he took off into the woods.

"I feel like he doesn't trust me." Sif leaned over and frowned. "The one time it happens to be serious about us moving, he has to doubt me."

"Oh, Sif. It's not that. You know it's not that." Estinan sat down and embraced her. "He is only asking for the sake of the pack. You know he would never doubt you."

"With as much as she wants to move and live in the city, I think the alpha should be wary of her." Lucret sat down opposite them.

Rithle hit the back of Luc's head. "Luc. That is very rude of you."

"But it's true. This whole time, she's prancing around probably sneaking into the city. Probably tipped off Silverhand." Luc kept talking.

"Lucret."

Luc looked over at his former alpha. He narrowed his eyes. "You have no say in this old man. You're nothing more than a has been."

"Luc!" Rith reached out to hit him, but he stopped her.

Sif stood up and slapped Luc. "I may like the idea of living in a house. Having a place to stay that's dry and warm. But, I never have put this pack in danger. This is my family, Lucret. You are my family. I would never do anything to put you in danger." Sif dropped to her knees and put her face on his knees.

Luc could feel his cheek turn red. He also felt the tears fall off Sif's face as she cried. He gritted his teeth and growled. He pulled at his hair. He did something stupid. Incredibly stupid. He jumped up and took off from the camp.

"Luc!" Rithle ran after him.

"Are you okay, Sif?" Estinan walked over and knelt down.

Sif nodded. "I'm going to sleep."


End file.
